This Can't Be Good
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: The gods and goddesses decide to go to school with their children. This can't be good.
1. Prolouge

**I've been seeing a lot of these, so I thought I'd do one. **

**Here we go: This Can't Be Good-Prolouge**

It was a peaceful day on Olympus. Birds were singing, the Muses were tuning, no one would suspect anything was wrong. But up in the throne room, things were far from good.

Up in the throne room, it was right after the summer solstice (Hades was aloud up for the time being). All the campers had just left to go back to camp. The gods were fighting. Aphrodite was making googley eyes at Ares and vice versa, Zeus was listening to Hera drone on and on about what a horrible husband he was, Athena was insulting Poseidon and vice versa, Artemis and Dionysus were arguing about which was better: Huntresses or Campers, and Hephaestus and Hestia were watching the commotion silently. Apollo came back in and sat in his throne, sighing.

"Olympus is no fun anymore." he frowned.

"Tell me about it." Persephone said, watching her mother yell at Hades.

Suddenly Hermes snapped his fingers.

"Guys! I got it!" he smiled. Everyone was interested in what he thought of and turned to listen.

"All our kids are going to the same school this year, right?" Everyone nodded. "So I say we go to school with them." His grin took up half his face as he said those words. The hall exploded with noise then.

"Do you think that's a wise idea, Hermes?" Athena asked.

"I'm in if Owl Face isn't." Poseidon chimed in.

"Do you think it's wise to turn against me?" Athena swiveled over to Poseidon.

"Do you think it's wise to keep saying do you think it's wise?" Poseidon mimicked Athena's tone.

"Stop fighting!" Zeus thundered. The two stopped bickering, but gave each other nasty looks. Zeus considered Hermes proposition, then nodded.

"We could all use some time with our kids. And the mortal world." he nodded.

"I thought we weren't aloud to interfere with them directly." Aphrodite just broke out of her Ares trance and turned to face Zeus. "Your saying I could of given my kid better fashion tips all this time! Their only half me ya know!"

"No, Aphrodite. We were never aloud to interfere with them directly. And we aren't now. We're just...taking a break from working." Apollo reassured her. Aphrodite seemed to think about it, but then she shrugged and turned back to Ares.

"So it's settled then. We're going to school." Hermes smiled.

** This can't be good. Oh well. With the gods, nothing is good. *looks up at sky* You hear me! You guys cause mayhem!**

** Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Fav Quote: **"Do you think it's wise to keep saying do you think it's wise?" -Poseidon

**Question I Would Like You To Answer: **How do you think this will go? Honesty is the best policy!

**Current Shippings: **Waldez, Percabeth, Clarris, Groviper, Tratie, Pison, Elate, Kaco

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **Well, no one reviewed, yet, so ME!

**Review!**


	2. Athena Always Has A Plan

**Hola!**

**This Can't Be Good-Athena Always Has A Plan**

"Aphrodite, hurry up already!" Athena pounded on Aphrodite's door in Olympus. They were going to miss the bus to their new house is they didn't hurry up. Athena believed in being a mortal as possible.

"I can not believe mortals live without my make-up." the five other goddesses heard from Aphrodite's room.

"While we wait on Miss Perfect, what are our names going to be?" Artemis asked. She was wearing a long bright silver Aeropostal shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. Her long hair was in a high pony tail and she looked about 15.

"I'm Sofia Alden. I means Wise Defender." Athena spoke up, straightening her gray sweater with the words peace on it over her jeans and gray boots. Her hair was in a bun with a sparkly white headband and she looked about 16.

"I'll be Heather Jameson." Demeter smiled over her green sweater. Her black skinny jeans and long hair made her look about 16.

"I am Eirica Osric." Hera flipped her hair and smiled down on her fellow goddesses. Her flowy white dress made her look 17.

Everyone turned to Hestia then, in her small red Holister tee. It made her look 15 as well.

"Oh, I don't know." she said in a meek voice.

"How about Alexandria Yachne?" Athena suggested.

"Okay." Hestia agreed. Just then Aphrodite burst out of her room in a pink mini skirt and a white tank top with a see through pink sweater over it. And her face was plastered with make-up, but didn't look too different from the perfect 16 year old.

"I'll be Kalia Dawson!" she smiled.

"I guess I can be Camila Thomas. Free twin." Artemis smiled. The girls then got up to meet the gods. They were standing by the elevator.

"Do you guys have your names?" Athena asked instantly.

"I got Lucas. I guesses Artemis would come up with a last name." Apollo said. He had on a yellow jacket over shorts and white sneakers.

"So Apollo is Lucas Thomas." Athena wrote down in her mind.

"Duncan Chadwick." Ares said. He still had his bike jacket and sunglasses and a bright red t-shirt with a picture of Chuck Norris on it. **AN: I don't have an obsession with Chuck Noriss. It just seemed like something Ares would have.**

"Denny Winston." Dionysus growled. He wore Hawaiian print still but, it was more in style. He didn't look so drunk, but most would label him as a under age drinker.

"Daniel Mabuz." Hades said. He wore black. All black. Athena heard Aphrodite's whimper at how horribly dressed he was.

"George Rowtag." Hephaestus smiled. He didn't look to shabby with his tussled brown hair and black t-shirt stretching over his muscles. No scars.

"Mal Angelino." Hermes smiled through his hair that was over his eyes. He kept shuffling his feet, as though he need to be somewhere and his phone kept buzzing, so he turned it off.

"Marvin Edric." Poseidon sang, looking just like Percy, only slightly older, like by mere months.

"Joe Woden." Zeus, age 17, said, pressing the down button on the elevator. Athena nodded and stepped into the elevator.

"So Sofia, where to?" Poseidon asked.

"Well Marvin, I found a 2 story house for a couple hundred mortal dollars. It's just down the street from NYHS, where we are going." Athena said.

"Details, daughter?" Zeus questioned.

"10 bedroom, 3 bath, pretty big." Athena stated.

"10 bedroom?" Hera asked.

"I modified it. First come first serve though." Athena grinned.

They got to the house, a gigantic two-story palace with gold paint and white doors. Aphrodite gasped and ran in, calling the master bedroom immediately. The rest raced in.

Aphrodite got the master bedroom (which was immediately filled with a dresser and clothes.) She used her "decorating powers" to turn the walls into pink with red hearts and her bed was covered heart colored sheets. Her carpet was white, and her dresser was cluttered with make-up. Her walk-in closet (which was 4 feet deep) was full of short skirts and tank tops.

Apollo got the room closest to the door down stairs. He's walls were yellow and he wrote haikus on the walls. Of course almost no one went in here because if you did, you'd get an ear full of horrible haikus. Apollo set his bed closest to one of his windows so every morning he could rise early and start the day.

Ares got the next room and turned it into a teenage boys dream. TVs, X-Boxes, almost every game console there was. His walls were red, decorated with football posters and war stuff, like medals. He mostly stayed in his room with football on or playing war games on his X-box 360 (which sometimes he got mad at because of it's lack in "battle gore.")

Artemis refused to share a room, so she got one all to herself. It was a dark navy blue with stars scattering the ceiling with a full moon over her bed. Artemis was sure to have a window so she could gaze up at the stars.

Athena and Hestia shared a room, though Athena didn't mind. they had bunk beds and both agreed on what to put in the room. There was a fireplace and bookshelves with pretty colored walls and owl designs.

No body wanted a room with Dionysus, but he was cool with that. He had a computer so he could play pinochle with someone and wine and beer bottles (he was ignoring Zeus's warnings and threats) scattered the floor.

Hades was stuck in his own room with black walls. He made it as friendly to himself as possible and IMed Persephone when he had the chance. He was lonely, but made do, like always.

Hephaestus bunked with Hermes. Both agreed on dividing the room in half with strings. Hephaestus decorated his side with his metal creations. Hermes had Martha and George at full length and a computer and phone attached to his walls at all times. Hephaestus wanted to put a sound barrier up when Hermes was on a call.

Hera, being the queen of Olympus, demanded her own room, which no one denied her. They had enough angry Hera every other day. She decorated her walls with wonderful colors and peacocks. She would not let anyone into her room otherwise to help her or when she asked.

That left Zeus and Poseidon in the same room, which everyone knew would either be bad, or be great. Like Hermes and Hephaestus, they divided the room. Poseidon put waves on his walls (well, Apollo did, Poseidon watched.) and Zeus drew lightning bolts. Then Demeter put up with the kitchen. It took a couple hours. It was rusty and dirty and really needed clean.

"What are we going to do now?" Aphrodite asked once everything was in place.

"I don't know. School doesn't start for a week." Athena said, putting down a book.

"I know! Let's go shopping!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Uh, no thanks." Artemis polished a bow.

"C'mon. It'll be fun." Aphrodite pulled them to their feet, rounded up the others and pushed them out the door.

**I was going to do the shopping trip, but I thought better of it. :)**

**In case you can't remember:**

**Athena: Sofia Alden  
>Demeter: Heather Jameson<br>Hera: Eirica Osric  
>Hestia: Alexandria Yachne<br>Aphrodite: Kalia Dawson  
>Artemis: Camila Thomas<br>Apollo: Lucas Thomas  
>Ares: Duncan Chadwick<br>Dionysus: Denny Winston  
>Hades: Daniel Mabuz<br>Hephaestus: George Rowtag  
>Hermes: Mal Angleino<br>Poseidon: Marvin Edric  
>Zeus: Joe Woden<br>**

** I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet**

** Fav Quote: **"I can not believe mortals can live without my make-up." -Aphrodite.

**Question(s) I Would Like Answered: **Did I do a good job at describing the rooms, like how they would fit each god or goddess?

**Current Shippings: **Aphrodite and Ares, Zeus and Hera, Athena and Poseidon (only a little bit of flirting though. Other wise it's just awkward for Percy and Annabeth and the two), Persephone and Hades

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **Jay-JayHaven0115

**Review!**


End file.
